Picture Scandal
by CiaSintiaIMAKC
Summary: gara-gara main truth-dare bersama 3 sahabatnya akhirnya naruto harus terjebak bersama idol tampan konoha garagara tantangan foto yang harus diupload media sosial akhirnya scandal cinta antara mereka terkuak ! bukannya menolak , sasuke malah ikut memperpanas scandal / Sasufemnaru
1. Chapter 1

Picture Scandal

Discmaler : semua cats difanfic ini adalah milik eyang masashi kishimoto #dilempar batu

Author : Ciayihanniee ^^

Title : Picture Scandal

Genre : Drama-romance

Cats : Semua cats dianime Naruto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru ( udah cinta mati sama couple ini hahaiii )

Sailight : akan muncul seiring waktu

Leight : Multi-chapter

Warning : FEM NARU atau GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama dan karekter dianime nya aja

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

Summary :

Gara-gara kalah main truth –dare , yang berujung pada naruto yang memilih dare

Namun tantangan yang dibuat oleh ketiga sahabatnya sungguh

Diluar diluar khayalan naruto

Bagaimana bisa dia harus menerima tantangan yang menyangkut idol muda yang lagi naik daun dikonoha dia Uchiha Sasuke

Jika naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ketiga misi yang menyangkut sang idol , naruto harus menjadi pesuruh para sahabatnya , hell no naruto gak mau itu terjadi akhirnya berusaha keras menyelesaikan tantangan/misinya

Naruto nyaris menyelesaikan misinya , kala seorang wartawan memergoki naruto yang tengah berduaan dengan sang idola disebuah ruangan tertutup

Scandal hubungan percintaan kedua remaja itu menyeruak bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin

Namun bukannya terganggu atau berusaha menghentikan scandal , sasuke malah mengupload foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi naruto diakun resminya

Apa yang dipikirkan sasuke ? bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu luang ? ataukah gadis blonde itu benar-benar menarik perhatian sang pemuda tampan itu ?

Chapter 1 ( satu )

Mentari siang cukup terik diawal musim semi yang indah , suasana konoha yang terkenal dengan kota yang maju namun tetap menjunjung rasa kebersamaan yang besar , manusia dikota itu sibuk dengan berbagai aktifitas nya ,

Satu kilo meter dari pusat kota konoha , terdapat dua sekolah bertaraf internasional baik dalam bidang akademik maupun akedemis , dua sekolah itu adalah Sunagakuen high school sekolah khusus laki-laki dan Konugakuen high school sekolah khusus perempuan

Konugakuen sekolah khusus putri bertaraf internasional dengan fasilitas mewah dengan tiga gedung dengan 4 lantai dan halaman yang luas , disalah satu ruang digedung KHS itu diruang paling ujung yang terletak dilantai tigagedung utama KHS yang terdengar riuh

2-3 adalah angka yang tertulis dipalang pintu ruangan itu , suara wanita ysng sibuk bergosip ataupun bercanda dengan para sahabatnya padahal jam pelajaran , apa yang membuat siswi diruang 2-3 ini begitu berani , jawabannya adalah sang guru fisika yang jadwalnya akan mengajar sedang ijin sakit

Para gadis dikelas itu sibuk duduk berkelompok sambil bergosip ria , adalah pula yang sibuk bermake-up atau melakukan hal yang dilakukan para gadis pada umumnya jika tengah berkumpul , dimeja kedua dari depan yang terletak disebelah jendela kelas itu terdapat 4 gadis manis yang tengah duduk menggelilingi meja dengan sebuah botol farfum ditengah tengah meja tersebut , keempat gadis itu tengah bermain truth-dare

Keempat gadis itu adalah uzumaki karin sigadis berambut merah , huruno sakura gadis berambut pink , yamanaka ino gadis berambut pirang buram , dan namikaze naruto gadis berrambut pirang emas , mereka adalah gadis remaja labil yang berusia 17 tahun kecuali naruto yang masih berusia 16 tahun , mereka juga berasal dari keluarga mapan jadi intinya keempat gadis itu adalah gadis manja yang masih labil

Gadis bersurai merah marun atau kita sebut saja Karin kini tengah bersiap untuk memutar botol farfum yang didapatnya dari salah satu teman sekelasnya botol farfum yang sudah kosong itu mulai berputar-putar diatas meja itu ,

Mata keempat gadis itu terpokus pada satu titik yaitu pada botol yang berputar dengan gerakan yang mulai melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan seorang gadis bersurai emas yang kini tengah menatap horor botol itu , gadis itu akan menjadi santapan lezat ketiga sahabatnya untuk seminggu kedepan

" Truth or dare , naru-chan " tanya karin yang kini tampak sangat bersemangat , memang minggu lalu targetnya adalah karin , apa sahabat merahnya ini akan balas dendam , ughh naruto menyesal sudah memberikan tantangan aneh untuk karin , tapi toh tak ada gunanya menyesal toh jika itu sudah terjadi

" pilih yang mana , naru-chan " tanya sakura sambil memainkan kuku jarinya yang baru dicatnya kemarin disalon

" truth berbicara atau dare tantangan , yang mana " tanya ino , naruto mulai berpikir jika dia memilih truth maka temannya pasti bertanya yang tidak-tidak soal siapa pria yang disukainya jika benar itu yang mereka tanyakan lebih baik naruto terjun kejurang saja , gadis surai emas itu mulai memantapkan hatinya tak munginkan dia mengatakan dirinya tak pernah jatuh cinta , huaaa taruh dimana mukanya bisa-bisa teman-yemannya memanggilnya bayi lagi , ugghhh itu memalukan

" aku pilih - dare "

" oke , ingat tak bisa berubah pikiran loooh " ucap ketiga gadis itu , yang dibalas anggukan paham dari naruto , ketiga gadis itu mulai sibuk berpikir tantangan apa yang akan diberi pada gadis blonde ini hingga—

Hei lihat ini uchiha sasuke, hwaaaa di sempurna sekali , aku ingin menjadi pacarnya " suara gadis dari belakang keempat gadis itu terdengar

" iya benar , sugoii dia tampan sekali aku ingin memakai jaket birunya itu , katanya jaket biru itu kesayanannya lohh gak bakal dipinjamin sama sembarang orang kecuali orang yang spesial " sambung suara gadis lainnya

" aku pengen deh jadi kalung bintang putih itu yang selalu bersama sasuke yang gak pernah lepas dari dia " gadis satunya menjerit sambil memeluk majalah yang bersampul foto pria tampan itu

" kalau aku siih gak muluk-muluk , aku Cuma mau berpoto bersama aja trus kusimpan seumur hidup dehh " gadis berambut hitam itu memandangi ponselnya yang mungkin menampilkan sosok artis itu

Siapa sihh yang gak kenal Uchiha sasuke sipenyanyi terkenal yang berumur 19 tahun yang kini tengah kuliah jurusan bisnis S2nya , pemuda tampan bersurai raven dengan model pantat ayamnya , onxy gelap tubuh tinggi tegap dan kulit putih dan dia juga merupakan putra bungsu dari CEO Uchiha Grup , bagaimana naruto bisa tau , salahkan saja para gadis dikelasnya yang tidak pernah bosan berbicara tentang pemuda itu , sampai membuatnya hapal mengenai fakta pemuda itu

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi mengarah kepara gadis yang sibuk bergosip tadi kembali menatap arah 3 sahabatnya , namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah horor kala melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah menyeringai sambil menatapnya , naruto punya firasat buruk tentang ini

" UCHIHA SASUKE " ucap ketiga gadis itu serentak namun pelan dan cukup jelas untuk terdengar naruto , mereka tak berniat membuat naruto bernasip seperti sakura dua minggu yang lalu yang harus berurusan dengan aktor tampan simura sai kan , naruto tak mau berakhir seperti sakura yang harus jadi pembantunya sai gara-gara ketahuan nyolong sepatu mahalnya mesikipun bukan nyolong beneren karena tantangan sakura Cuma memakai sepatu itu lalu memakainya sehari kesekolah , ohh tidak mungkin sahabatnya setega itu kan ,

" aku ingin kau memakai jaket biru sasuke lalu berfoto dengan jaket itu" – karin-

" aku mau melihat kau memakai kalung kesayangan sii sasuke lalu memfotonya " – ino –

" aku aku sihh gak muluk-muluk kok naru-chan , kamu Cuma musti berpoto dengan sasuke tapi - fotonya harus dengan pose kau mencium pipi sasuke , nah gak susah kan " – sakura –

What the fun ? apa ketiga sahabatnya berniat membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan , namun belum sempat gadis bersurai pirang itu melayangkan protes ucapannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh ketiga sahabat karibnya itu

" dan - " ucap ketiga sahabatnya yang sengaja menggantungkan kaliamatnya , membuat naruto tambah parno ,

" dan apa " tanya naruto was-was , firasatnya berkata ini adalah hal yang tak baik

" dan – Naru-chan , KAU HARUS MENGUPLOAD FOTO-FOTO ITU DISEMUA AKUN MU JEJARING SOSIAL , AGAR KAMI PERCAYA "

" HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! "

To Be Continue ^^

Cepat amat TBCnya ni ciia pengen dibakar yaa #cia dibakar reader

Hahaha gomen nee ^^

Soalnya ini masih chapter pertama cia emang sengaja buat sedikit dulu pengen liat tanggapan reader tentang fanfic cia yang ini

Pengen dilanjut atau dihapus ?

Cia minta riviewnya neee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Picture Scandal

Discmaler : semua cats difanfic ini adalah milik eyang masashi kishimoto #dilempar batu

Author : Ciayihanniee ^^

Title : Picture Scandal

Genre : Drama-romance

Cats : Semua cats dianime Naruto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru ( udah cinta mati sama couple ini hahaiii )

Sailight : akan muncul seiring waktu

Leight : Multi-chapter

Warning : FEM NARU atau GS ( genderSwitch ) , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada ( karena cia membuat fanfic dengan imajinasi cia yang jongkok cia hanya memakai nama dan karekter dianime nya aja

…..

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

….

Summary :

Gara-gara kalah main truth –dare , yang berujung pada naruto yang memilih dare

Namun tantangan yang dibuat oleh ketiga sahabatnya sungguh

Diluar diluar khayalan naruto

Bagaimana bisa dia harus menerima tantangan yang menyangkut idol muda yang lagi naik daun dikonoha dia Uchiha Sasuke

Jika naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ketiga misi yang menyangkut sang idol , naruto harus menjadi pesuruh para sahabatnya , hell no naruto gak mau itu terjadi akhirnya berusaha keras menyelesaikan tantangan/misinya

Naruto nyaris menyelesaikan misinya , kala seorang wartawan memergoki naruto yang tengah berduaan dengan sang idola disebuah ruangan tertutup

Scandal hubungan percintaan kedua remaja itu menyeruak bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin

Namun bukannya terganggu atau berusaha menghentikan scandal , sasuke malah mengupload foto dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi naruto diakun resminya

Apa yang dipikirkan sasuke ? bermain-main untuk mengisi waktu luang ? ataukah gadis blonde itu benar-benar menarik perhatian sang pemuda tampan itu ?

..

XOXO

..

Chapter 2 ( dua )

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kini tengah bergelut diatas kasur queen sizenya , dari pulang sekolah tadi gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya . " ck bagaimana cara menyelesaikan dare menyebalkan ini " naruto masih ancaman para sahabatnya yang mengatakan jika dia gagal dia akan menjadi pembantu para sahabatnya ckk naruto lebih baik gak makan ramen sebulan daripada jadi pembantu para sahabatnya .

Naruto beralih pada laptop birunya , dan mulai menghidupkannya mungkin dengan mendengarkan beberapa lagu kepalanya akan lebih baik . Tin ~~ suara nada sms dismartphonenya terdengar , naruto yang tadinya ingin menyalakan musiknya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja nakasnya .

From : saku-chan

Naru-chan , waktumu tinggal 6 hari lohh , membuntuti artis itu butuh waktu banyak looh ^^

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya memang ini salah siapa yang membuatnya harus membuntuti artis , tangan gadis itu bergerak lincah membalas pesan sahabatnya .

To: saku-chan

Bagaimana cara mu dulu , membuntuti si-sai itu ? apa kau menjadi seorang mata-mata

tak sampai semenit ponselnya kembali berbunyi

From : saku-chan

Hei itu bukan mata-mata tapi stalker naru-chan , menjadi stalker itu menyenangkan naru dan kau bisa nyari di internet tentang cara nya naru-chan , byeee aku ingin tidur untuk mempercantik kulitku aku harap besok kau mulai beraksii ^^

Setelah selesai membaca naruto meletakkan ponselnya disamping laptopnya tanpa berniat membalas lagi . naruto kembali menghadap laptopnya lagi tapi kali ini niatnya berubah bukan untuk memutar lagu naruto membuka google dan mulai mengetik – cara menjadi seorang stalker - , dan klik

Beberapa detik kemudian laptopnya menampilkan laman web mata naruto membulat , whattt ? apa begitu banyak orang yang ingin menjadi stalker sehingga begitu banyak jawaban oke naruto mulai pusing . gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya oke dia harus pokus waktunya tinggal 6 hari lagi . naruto mulai membuka blog paling atas dilaman itu lalu mulai membacanya , semoga rencana naruto menjadi stalker akan sukses , oohh semoga

Setelah 2 jam kemudian . senyum naruto kini merekah semuanya sudah tertata sempurna didepannya , mulai dari jadwal sasuke dari pagi sampai malam , barang-barang ala detektif , kamera besar dan bermacam alat lainnya. Setelah membaca blog tadi naruto langsung menyuruh supir lee untuk membeli semua barang yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi stalker .

Naruto memasukan semua barang untuk kepentingan misi nya itu kedalam ransel super besar nya . setelah selesai naruto beralih pada kertas " oke sekarang kita lihat jadwal sipenyanyi pantat ayam itu "

…

XOXO

…

Esok paginya dikediaman namikaze ..

Minato sang kepala keluarga namikaze itu sudah mengenakan pakaian kantor dengan kopi dan koran dihadapannya dan istrinya kushina sedang menyusun makanan diatas meja .

" pagi kaa-san tou-san " sapa naruto begitu sampai diruang makan . naruto meletakan tas jumbonya disamping kursi dan duduk dikursi sebelahnya . naruto menyantap sarapannya dengan hikmat maklum dia perlu ngisi tenaga sebelum beraksi .

" ada apa dengan tasmu kenapa besar sekali " Tanya sang ibu begitu melihat tas naruto yang sangat berbeda dari hari biasanya . naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap kearah tasnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap kearah ibunya " oh itu hanya tugas sekolah kaa-san " bohong iya naruto sedang berbohong kepada ibunya didalam hati naruto sibuk meminta ampun kepada kami-sama agar mengampuni dosa yang baru saja dia lakukan . sedangkan kushina hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti .

…

XOXO

…

Naruto sampai dikelas ketika kelasnya sudah terisi banyak siswa . ketiga sahabatnya pun sudah ada disana naruto pun masuk kekelas menghampiri sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga disitu bangkunya .

Bug ! naruto meletakan tasnya tepat diatas meja nya membuat ketiga sahabatnya melongo . " heii kau berniat pindah yaa , kenapa tasmu besar sekali " Tanya sakura yang mengamati tas jumbo naruto itu dengan teliti

Naruto tersenyum manis " bukan ini ada peralatan stalker untuk menguntit sii penyanyi pantat ayam itu " . sakura menatap horror tas naruto maklum sakura kan juga mantan stalker tapi enggak sampai segitu tuh alat stalker nya .

" bagaimana rencanamu , sudah siap beraksi " mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat senyum naruto berkembang " semuanya sudah diatur , jam 9 nanti penyanyi pantat ayam itu akan kestudio music SS dan aku akan beraksi disana " naruto mengakhri ucapannya dengan senyuman anehnya

" jam 9 , bukannya jam segitu kita masih sekolah yaa " tanya ino

" tenang aku sudah punya rencana yang sempurna hihihihi " naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa yang bisa meyakinkan ketiga sahabatnya kalau naruto akan melakukan hal yang aneh dan tak masuk akal .

Teng! Tong ! bel tanda pelajaran pertama menggema konohagakuren .

Naruto segera mengbuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan lipstick berwarna pucat dan bedak . naruto mulai mengoleskan lipstick itu dibibirnya dan memakai bedak itu diwajahnya kini wajah naruto tampak pucat naruto memandang cermin sebentar lalu kembali menyimpan semua barangnya kedalam tas . kini naruto mengacak poninya agar tampak berantakan ketiga sahabatnya yang melihat kelakuan naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung .

" selamat pagi anak-anak " sapa guru pria dengan luka melintang dihidungnya . dia adalah iruka sensei sang guru ekonomi .

" pagi sensei " jawab semua murid dikelas itu serentak . iruka sensei menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka buku tebalnya . " baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran kita , buka halam.. "

Bruk ! suara benda jatuh memenuhi kelas itu . semua menatap kearah asal suara dan menemukan naruto yang sedang terduduk dengan tangan kanan yang memegang kepalanya " naruto " ucap mereka panik dan segera berhambur kearah naruto begitu pula sang guru yang juga ikut panik . " ada apa naruto " Tanya iruka sensei begitu tiba didepan naruto .

" kepalaku sakit sensei , aku butuh istirahat " naruto berucap lirih sambil terus memegang kepalanya . " baiklah ayo sensei antar keuks dan kau bisa tidur disana " baru saja iruka berniat membawa naruto . " tidak sensei aku tidak bisa tidur jika bukan dikasurku , aww kepalaku sakit sekali " .

" cihh tidak bisa apanya bukannya dia selalu tidur nyenyak dikasurku " desis karin pelan sambil menatap naruto intens dan kini firasatnya mengatakan bahwa naruto itu sedang berakting .

" tapi.. "

" aku akan menyuruh supirku menjemput sensei , aww kepala ku " naruto mulai beraksi kembali . iruka yang tak tega melihat naruto kesakitan akhirnya setuju juga " baiklah kau boleh pulang , sakura antar naruto kegerbang dan jangan lupa bawa tasnya " . sakura membopong naruto dan berusaha mengangkat tas jumbo naruto " sensei tasnya berat aku tak sanggup " iruka pun melirik sekilas tas naruto dan mengangguk mengerti " karin ino kalian bawa tas naruto , jika sudah segera kembali kekelas "

" baik sensei " ucap sakura karin ino bersamaan . keempat gadis itu keluar dari kelas dengan naruto yang dibopong sakura dan karin ino yang mengeret ransel jumbo naruto layaknya koper maklum ransel naruto itu besar dan berat . entah apa isinya

Setelah sampai digerbang naruto segera melepaskan rangkulan sakura dan mengambil tas jumbonya . kini ketiga sahabatnya paham akan apa yang baru saja terjadi . " aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai bakat akting yang bagus naru-chan " naruto hanya nyengir .

" kau bisa menjadi atas terkenal " ino mengakui bakat akting naruto tadi sebenarnya bukan hanya ino sakura dan karin pun kagum . " hehe naru gitu apa sihh yang enggak bisa " ucap naruto pede membuat ketiga sahabatnya muntah missal . " yaa sudah aku pergi yaa , 1 jam lagi sasyam itu aka nada distudio " naruto menglangkah mendekati mobilnya yang memang tadi naruto tak suruh pulang .

" naru-chan , apa itu sasyam " Tanya karin penasaran . naruto berbalik sambil senyum " sasyam itu yaa SASuke pantat aYAM hehehe , sudah yaa byee " pamit naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya . meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang melongo

" jika ada fans sasuke yang mendengar itu aku jamin naruto tidak akan selamat " pikir ketiga sahabatnya serentak .

…

XOXO

..

Kini naruto sudah berada distudio SS tempat sang penyanyi itu tampil . naruto segera kekamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju biasa . setelah 10 menit akhirnya naruto keluar dengan penampilan manis gadis itu mengenakan celana jeans pendek dengan sweter putih kebesaran naruto pun mengepang rambut panjangnya dan terakhir gadis itu mengenakan topi bulat hitam dengan sepatu kats hitamnya .

Setelah mondar-mandir enggak jelas akhirnya naruto menemukan titik terang dimana letak ruangan sasyam itu . " ciihh seperti presiden saja banyak bodyguard nya " lirih naruto begitu menemukan ada 6 bodyguard yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang yang bertuliskan – Uchiha sasuke – tersebut . naruto mengambil napas panjang lalu dengan langkah yang meyakinkan naruto mendekat kearah ruangan itu .

30 menit kemudian…

Naruto menghentak-hentakan kakinya disepanjang lorong itu . " dasar uchiha brengsek penyanyi pantat ayam sialan " maki naruto kesal . meskipun sebenarnya ini bukan salah sasuke ini salah bodyguardnya naruto sudah merayu dengan berbagai cara mulai dari bilang kalau naruto adalah sepupu jauh yang ingin bertemu sampai mengatakan kalau dia adalah pacar rahasia sasuke tetap juga tak dibolehkan sebab bodyguard itu tau kalau tuannya itu memang tidak mempunyai kekasih padahal naruto sudah menunjukan akting yang sangat baik .

" aku mohon anakku memang bersalah padamu tapi tolong temui dia waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi " – suara pria terdengar . naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara ohh ternyata acara televisi disana menampilkan adegan seorang pria yang memohon pada seorang pria muda lainnya dengan gadis yang duduk dikursi roda yang berdiri tak jauh dari dua pria itu ' dasarr lebayy ' pikir naruto .

naruto melanjutkan langkahnya namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba diatas kepalanya muncul bola terang senyuman gadis itu merekah . segera diambilnya ponsel dan menghubungi sang supir yang masih setia diluar gedung " supir lee cepat cari piyama rumah sakit , sandal rumah sakit , dan kursi roda , aku tunggu dilobby " . naruto tersenyum sinting membayangkan rencananya " kita lihat seberapa tanggung kalian melawan seorang namikaze naruto , hihihihihi " .

…

XOXO

…

Seorang pemuda tampan itu mengenakan jeans panjang berwarna putih dengan kaus berwarna putih , sepatu kats berwarna putih dan jaket biru kesayaannya tampilan pemuda itu biasa saja namun aura bintangnya tetap bersinar yapp dia adalah uchiha sasuke sang penyanyi muda berbakat .

Sasuke berjalan melewati para bodyguardnya dengan menenteng sebuah gitar dibahunya dengan diikuti oleh kakashi sang menejernya . keduanya sampai didepan pintu masuk panggung menunggu panggilan .

" baiklah ini dia penampilan yang kita tunggu-tunggu , kita sambut uchiha sasuke " - terdengar teriakan mc dari dalam gedung itu .

Sasuke melangkah masuk kestudio music itu . begitu pemuda itu masuk riuh penonton menggema diseluruh ruangan itu . ohh jangan lupakan kalau uchiha sasuke itu idol muda yang dipuja semua kaum wanita .

…

XOXO

…

" ingat kau harus berakting sebagai ayahku , jika tidak aku akan beritahu mami kushina biar supir lee digoreng sama mami " ancam naruto .

" baik nona " supir lee itu hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan sang nona mudanya . " jangan panggil nona panggil saja naru-chan , jika rencana ini berhasil aku berjanji akan meneraktir makan direstouran uzumaki yang mahal itu " sang supir menatap datar kearah nona mudanya jika pergi makan kerestouran uzumaki sama saja naruto bukan mentraktir itu kan restouran keluarganya dasar pelit .

Naruto segera mengganti sepatu katsnya dengan sandal rumah sakit yang entah bagaimana supirnya itu dapatkan . penampilan naruto sempurna bak orang penyakitan dengan supirnya yang kini juga sudah mirip bapak-bapak . sepasang ayah anak palsu itu pun berjalan dengan pedenya .

Kini sepasang ayah anak palsu itu tiba didepan ruangan sasuke dan naruto kembali dihadang oleh para bodyguard itu . " ada perlu apa pak " Tanya seorang bodyguard .

" tolong kami pak , anak saya ini sangat ingin bertemu uchiha-sama " supir lee mulai berakting dan hasilnya juga tak kalah menajkubkan maklum nona dan supir ini sudah sering berakting didepan mami kushina . " tapi tidak bisa pak , uchiha-sama sedang sibuk " .

Didalam hati naruto sibuk mengutuki para bodyguard sialan ini . " tolong pak , anak saya ini terkena penyakit kangker otak stadium terakhir , umur anak saya tinggal seminggu lagi hiks hiks tolong kami pak kami tidak sanggup membeli tiket untuk bertemu uchiha-sama , kami orang miskin pak untuk makan pun susah " . bagus naruto mengagumi supirnya yang berakting sempurna tenang saja supir lee setelah ini gadis mu akan naruto tambah 2 persen . " umur saya sudah tak panjang pak ijinkan saya bertemu uchiha-kun pak " kali ini naruto sio drama queen mulai beraksi . " aku sakitt pak sakitt " .

Para bodyguard sasuke itu pun mulai terharu dengan akting ayah anak palsu itu didalam hati mah naruto berserta supirnya itu sudah tertawa setan . " jika saya tidak boleh bertemu uchiha saya hanya ingin masuk keruangannya sebentar dan setelah itu saya tidak akan mengganggu lagi pak " pinta naruto dengan wajah memelas tingkat akhir . padahal mah didalam hati naruto sudah berharap iya-iya jika diijinkan masuk dia akan mencari jaket itu dan cukup memfoto sekali dan misi pertamanya sukses . " tolong pakk saya hanya punya waktu seminggu lagi " kali ini naruto berkata dengan efek airmata yang hendak jatuh membuat para bodyguard itu kasihan .

Para bodyguard itu saling pandang dan kemudian mengangguk didalam hati naruto sudah mau loncat-loncat saking senangnya ' sudah ku bilang kalian tidak cukup tangguh untuk melawan namikaze naruto khukhukhukhukhuu ' .

" ada apa ini " tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka . terdengar suara langkah mendekat hingga kini dua orang itu sudah berada didepan ayah anak palsu itu . mata naruto berbinar-binar menatap pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru itu ' itu dia jaketnya ' . " ada apa ini " Tanya kakashi pada bodyguard itu .

" ini kaka-sama , anak manis ini bertemu uchiha , dia terkena penyakit kanker otak stadium terakhir dan waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi , kasihan dia pak " .

' kangker otak stadium terakhir ' kening kakashi mengerut tanda berpikir . " tapi bukannya kalau orang kena kangker otak itu rambutnya botak kok rambutmu panjang dan tebal " Tanya kakashi meskipun sasuke tak banyak berbicara tapi mata gelap pemuda itu mengawasi intens gadis didepannya .

Naruto gelagapan sendiri . " ohh ini rambut palsu yang mahal makanya terlihat asli " .

" ehh bukannya tadi kalian bilang kalian miskin " Tanya seorang bodyguard mulai curiga . " tentu kami miskin pak makan pun 4 hari sekali hiks hikss , kami membeli rambut palsu ini dengan sumbangan pak , hidup kami sungguh menderita pak " okee naruto mengakui kalau supirnya ini bisa menjadi actor terkenal dengan akting menakjubkannya . kakashi menatap kearah sasuke seakan paham apa yang dimaksud sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya .

Kakashi beralih pada naruto " baiklah , tapi hanya putri mu saja yang boleh masuk " sang supir hanya mengangguk . dengan itu naruto kini berpindah ketangan kakashi yang kini tengah mendorong kursi rodanya kearah ruangan sasuke .

" jadi nona—"

" naru panggil aku naru " potong naruto . kakashi tersenyum " baiklah jadi nona naru , kamu kenapa kamu ingin bertemu sasuke " .

" aku hanya ingin berfoto dengan jaket biru itu " tunjuk naruto pada jaket yang dipakai sasuke . dua pemuda itu mengerutka kening ehhh kenapa mau berfoto dengan jaketnya bukan dengan sasukenya . " tidak mau berfoto bersama sasuke " Tanya kakashi memastikan .

" tidak cukup dengan jaket itu saja " naruto meringis siapa juga yang mau berfoto dengan pantat ayam ini yang naruto butuhkan hanya jaket biru itu untuk misinya . tanpa naruto sadari seorang pemuda kini tersenyum sangat tipis sambil menatap gadis didepannya . " kau boleh memakai jaketku untuk berfoto " raut wajah naruto berubah sangat senang , " tapi " sambung sasuke membuat naruto mengerutkan keningnya " kau harus berfoto bersama ku jika tidak maka tidak ku ijinkan menggunakan jaket ku " lanjut sasuke . dalam hati naruto sudah sibuk menyumpah serapahi pantat ayam ini

Naruto berpikir sebentar ' ya sudahlah taka pa dari pada tak bisa berfoto dengan jaket itu lebih baik berfoto dengan uchiha kan nanti gambar uchiha itu tinggal dipotong aja hehehe ' pikir naruto jenius .

" baiklah " naruto menyerahkan ponsel smartphonenya kekashi dan menerima jaket biru sasuke dan mengenakannya . sasuke menarik kursi roda naruto mendekat kearah sufa yang didudukinya .

" oke siap " ucap kakashi sambil memasang kamera ponsel itu didepan wajah pemuda pemudi itu . sasuke merangkul bahu naruto , rangkulan itu sukses membuat naruto menoleh kearahnya . " lihat kekamera " ucap sasuke datar . naruto pun kembali menghadap kamera dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya .

1

2

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya disamping wajah naruto dan , - kliik –

Kakashi sedikit mengaotak atik ponsel naruto sebelum memberikan kegadis itu . naruto menerima ponselnya dan mencari hasil poto tadi ' aiss ada siipantat ayam tapi tenang fotonya tinggal dicrop aja hehe ' pikir naruto lalu menyimpan ponsel kesaku piyamanya dan melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkan kembali kepemuda itu .

Kakashi datang keruangan dengan ayah palsu naruto . " terima kasih uchiha-san " supir naruto itu menjabat tangan kakashi dan sasuke . " sama-sama tuan "

" setelah ini putriku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang " naruto kaget mendengar ucapan supirnya . " yak apa maksudmu pergi dengan beristirahat dengan tenang kau pikir aku akan mati " bisik naruto pelan . " ini hanya kepentingan akting kita nona " balas supir lee tak kalah pelan . naruto lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti .

Kakashi dan sasuke mengantar naruto dan ayah palsunya sampai keluar ruangan . " sekali lagi terima kasih kaka-san dan uchiha –sama . kami pergi dulu " baru saja yang supir berniat memutar kursi roda itu sebuah suara mengintrupsi . " tunggu " ucap sasuke membuat semua orang disana bingung .

sasuke mendekat kearah naruto dan kini pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya agar setinggi naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga naruto " aktingmu lumayan juga manis " bisik sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan naruto membuat gadis itu membeku . sebelum benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikening naruto . mereka disana semuanya kajet akan apa yang terjadi kecuali sasuke . dan tanpa mereka ketahui satu kamera sedang mengarah kearah mereka .

..

XOXO

…

Bagitu sampai digedung SS naruto segera turun dari kursi rodanya itu dan meninggalkannya disitu . " supir lee mari kita makan-makan " ajak naruto . kedua orang itu saling berjalan bergandengan dengan tangan diayun-ayunkan seperti anak kecil . naruto cepat sekali berubah mood jika tadi dia kesal gara-gara kejadian menyebalkan tadi yang disebabkan oleh SASYAM kini naruto sudah kembali ceria gara-gara misi pertamanya sudah berhasil dan dia sudah mengupload fotonya diakun media sosialnya . kedua orang itu berjalan riang kearah mobil tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang kini tengah mengawasi mereka dari jendela kaca dilantai 3

" cari tau semua tentang gadis itu " ucap orang itu dengan nada perintah

" baik tuan "

…

XOXO

…

Naruto kini tengah makan-makan bersama supirnya entah dua orang itu sedang sangat kelaparan atau memang makannya banyak kini diatas meja mereka terhidang makanan hingga memenuhi seluruh meja itu .

Kling ! bunyi ponsel naruto . namun gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dan kembali menyantap makanannya dengan sangat lahap maklum tadi habis melaksanakan misi penting . kling ! bunyi ponsel naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya dan gadis itu masih mengacuhkan hingga

Kring !kring ! kali ini adalah nada jika ada panggilan masuk . naruto menatap tajam kearah ponsel tak bersalahnya . naruto mengambil ponsel itu kasar dan menjawab telponnya

" yakkk kenapa kau mengabaikan pesanku " teriak gadis diseberang telpon . naruto mendengus belum juga dia mengatakan halo sudah diteriaki duluan " aku sedang makan ino-chan " .

" ckk lupakan tentang itu . apa yang kau lakukan pada akun instagrammu ? " tanya ino dengan nada menyelidik . " aku hanya mengupload foto misi yang kalian berikan , memangnya ada apa " Tanya naruto heran

" kau lihat sendiri apa yang ada diakun instagrammu " seletalah mengatakan itu ino langsung mematikan telpon itu sepihak membuat naruto hampir memaki jika gadis itu bukan sahabat nya . apa kata ino tanda instagramnya

Naruto meulai mengklik gambar icon aplikasi instagramnya dan seketika mata naruto melotot menatap ponselnya yang kini menampilkan halaman instagramnya hei apa yang terjadi pada instagramnya .

Yapp apa yang terjadi pada akun instagram naruto ?

…..

To Be continue ^^

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai

Meskipun cia enggak jamin ceritanya menarik atau sesuai keinginan para reader semua dan disini sasuke nya cia masiih bikin sedikit maklum honor uchiha itu kan mahal enggak kayak honor namikaze #plakk cia ditendang kesamudra

Ohh iya cia udah perbaiki penulisan cia , cia minta maaf jika dichapter ini cia masih banyak kesalahanya . cia kemarin sempat bad mood gara-gara ada yang komen difanfic cia yang lain sampai bilang fanfic cia itu menjijikan

Sumpah mood cia langsung turun drastis cia tau mungkin dia author yang ribuan kali lebih baik dari cia sampai ngomong gitu sama fanfic cia , oke cia akui fanfic cia memang ancur jelek dan sampai jelek-sejeleknya sampai bikin dia mau muntah .

Sampai sempat berpikir buat enggak buat fanfic lagi tapi karena review yang datang cia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic ciaa

Cia enggak marah jika kalian komen tapi tolong menggunakan bahasa sopan dan juga jangan sampai merendahkan fanfic orang lain rasanya itu kayak enggak dihargai bangett

Okee cia kebanyakan curhat yaaa maaf yaa

…

Oke cia mau balas review yang sudah membuat cia semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini

: makasiih udah bilang cerita cia keren . ini chapter 2nya udah cia perpanjang maaf jika chapter keduanya mengecewakan , makasiih atas saran nya dan makasiih juga atas reviewnya ^^

Kimhaemin : iyaa ini udah cia lanjut dan udah cia perpanjang kok . makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

UzumakiDesy : keren ? ahhh makasih udah bilang fanfic cia keren . naruto udah beraksi nii walaupun cia enggak menjamin aksi naruto menarik . makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

Aiko Michishige : iyaa ini udah cia lanjut kok . makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

Kagaari : hehe makasiih udah mau baca fanfic cia dan makasiih juga udah review ^^

Aegyeo789 : iyaa nihh tantangannya banyak amat kasian naruto harus mikirin banyak rencana padahal kan naruto itu dobe #ngekkk cia dicekik . yang akan sasuke lakukan hmm kita liat aja nanti dan makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

: pendek yaaa hmm ini cia udah perpanjang kok , iya ini udah cia lanjut dan makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

.39 : iyaa ini udah cia update dan chapter ini udah panjang kok , makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

Julihrc : udah liat kan usaha naru-channya meskipun cia enggak jamin usaha naru itu menarik #pundung . makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

FujoDevilZ10 : hehehe thanks udah penasaran sama cerita gaje ciaa , makasiih atas reviewnya nee ^^

Kushu-chan : iyaa ini udah cia lanjut kok dan makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

Zadita uchiha : naruto emang sengaja cia buat malang kok disini #hehehe cia ketawa nista . iyaa ini udah cia lanjutankan dan udah cia perpanjang kok wordnya , hehe sasukenya masih cia simpan dulu makanya dia masih dikit nongol diawal-awal chaper ini maklum honor sasuke mahal jadi cia enggak sanggup bikin sasuke banyak2 #hehehe . makasiih atas reviewnya neee ^^

Askasufa : kalau bagi naruto mahh kutukan kan narunya masih sewot sama si sasyam itu , makasiih atas reviewnya ^^

.146 : iyaa ini udah cia update kok maf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kamunya dan makasiih udah review ^^

…

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun , dan maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan , kalau memang ada bakal cia balas dichapter selanjutnya ^^

And makasiih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite kan cerita aneh cia

Dan juga makasiih banget yang udah memFollow dan memFavorite kan cia #bungkuk 90 derajat

Cia mau ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besar pada kalian yang mau baca fanfic gaje cia ini dan maaf jika chapter ini enggak sesuai harapan kalian

Jika kalian berkenan silakan member review kalian agar cia semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^


End file.
